


Don't love me like you promised

by liza_kharkov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Reveal, Scars, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov
Summary: Питеру дрожать хочется от того, что Тони так близко. Только подойди, протяни руку и вернёшь всё, что между ними было.Но он не делает ни шагу и руку не протягивает тоже, потому что вспоминает, что, стоит стянуть правую перчатку, наткнёшься на один сплошной ожог, который тянется до самого плеча. Ровно такой же — на левом бедре. Третий испещряет всю левую часть его лица и исчезает в отросших кудрявых волосах.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	Don't love me like you promised

**Author's Note:**

> Ау в котором Питер ненавидит свои шрамы, а Тони о них даже не догадывается.

Ночной город увлечённо шумит под ногами, совершенно не изменяя привычному ритму жизни. Море из мерцающих огней и небоскрёбов расстилается прямо у его ног — Питер сидит на краю крыши и чувствует, как от забытого ощущения шумного города сдавливает горло. Как он скучал по Нью-Йорку, с ума можно сойти.

Парень на всякий случай оглядывается прежде, чем снять маску. Крыша высочайшего здания в Нью-Йорке пуста, но парень не может не переживать. Прошедший год он провёл прячась в глубинках страны, поэтому возвращение в родной город даётся тяжело. Людей столько, что парень невольно задыхается, пролетая над шумными улицами. Люди машут ему руками, кричат приветствия, снимают его. Город скучал по своему защитнику. Питер скучал тоже.

Нэд пишет восторженное сообщение о том, что его патруль не остался незамеченным. Твиттер взорвался упоминаниями Паучка, на ютубе появилось с десяток новых роликов, а новости стали заполняться ликующими заголовками и теориями. Всех интересовало одно: куда Человек-паук пропал на целый год?

Питер вздрагивает. Он не хочет об этом думать, не хочет вспоминать. Проще не замечать прошлого.

Первый раз каменеет Питер только у собственного дома. Он зависает напротив окна и видит силуэт тёти, которая накрывает на стол для себя и Хэппи. Здоровяк улыбается, что очень нехарактерно для него. Питер рад, что Мэй не одинока. Но в груди на минуту становится так тесно, что сердце начинает пропускать удары от фантомной боли.

Но это ещё ничего. Парень думал, что паника накроет его ещё при въезде, когда он цеплялся своими паучьими лапками за несущийся вперёд поезд и оглядывался на знакомые силуэты города на горизонте. Но этого удалось избежать — он прибыл в Нью-Йорк к вечеру и сразу же отправился на патруль. О том, где он останется, парень и не думал. Парень вообще мало о чём думал.

Когда маска, которая за последний год стала второй кожей, с глухим стуком приземляется у его ног, парень вдыхает на полную грудь и жмурится. Пальцы невольно пробегают по огрубелой обгоревшей коже, отчего становится тошно. Парень выдыхает и выталкивает из головы эти мысли.

На смену им сразу приходят другие. Потому что, как бы не старался он не впускать эту чушь в голову, парень всё равно упрямо выцепляет на горизонте силуэт знакомого здания. Башня Старка горит лучом чистой энергии, освещая собой город, улучшая пейзаж. У парня от одной фамилии жжёт в горле и руки до боли сжимаются.

— Уйди уже из моей головы, Старк, сколько, блядь, можно?

Старк будто слышит его. И как всегда делает наоборот.

Паркер слышит шум репульсоров издалека и тут же испуганно кидается к маске, быстро натягивая её, чтобы скрыть лицо. Он сделал эту версию костюма сам, сменив обычную ткань на спандекс. Это напоминало о костюме Старка. Но Питеру было не привыкать, почти всё в его жизни напоминало о Старке.

То, что осталось от его существования, держалось на нескольких целях: выжить, отомстить, забыть Старка. С первым получалось туго — если бы не его регенерация, паучок бы откинулся пару раз, потому что не брезговал выискивать и методично уничтожать тайные лаборатории. Зато он мстил, довольно успешно, людям, которые сломали его жизнь. С «забыть Старка» вообще был провал. Вряд ли это получится, не сейчас, не в этом городе, не тогда, когда крепкая броня со стуком приземляется за его спиной.

Питер проверяет, что все участки обожжённой кожи скрыты, и лишь потом поднимается на ноги. Когда он поворачивается, то сталкивается со Старком маской к лицу. Мужчина вышагивает из брони и замирает перед ним, смотря с непонятным удивлением. Паркер только зубы сжимает и видит.

Видит то, о чём ему не раз говорил Хэппи — осунувшееся лицо, отпечаток тяжёлого похмелья, седые волосы в висках и небрежная бородка. Питеру дрожать хочется от того, что Тони так близко — пусть это и измученная копия прежнего мужчины, но Питер сможет помочь: только подойди, протяни руку и вернёшь всё, что между ними было.

Но он не делает ни шагу и руку не протягивает тоже, потому что вспоминает, что, стоит стянуть правую перчатку, наткнёшься на один сплошной ожог, который тянется до самого плеча. Ровно такой же — на левом бедре. Третий испещряет всю левую часть его лица и исчезает в отросших кудрявых волосах. Вместо этого Питер только сжимает кулаки и хочет поскорее отсюда сбежать.

— Вернулся и даже не заглянул на огонек? — дрожащий голос Старка словно пощёчина. Питер выжимает из себя все оставшиеся силы, чтобы не вздрогнуть от него, как от удара. А ещё поганец-ветер работает против него, и Питер чувствует сносящий крышу запах Старка вперемешку с дорогим виски и, неожиданно, сигаретным дымом.

— Был занят, — парень неопределённо пожимает плечами. Приходится напрячься, чтобы связно ответить, а не срываться в бессвязное бормотание, потому что дурацкий запах да и весь Старк заставляет что-то внутри плавиться.

Тони отчего-то не отвечает. Смотрит длинным взглядом и вдруг зло прищуривается, сжимает зубы. Питер ждёт удара, когда он шагает вперёд, но вместо этого мужчина всматривается в белые глазницы маски и бьёт намного глубже, в самое сердце:

— Мэй вся извелась, пока тебя не было, — «и я тоже» навязчиво замирает на кончике языка. Нет, Старк совершенно точно не скажет этого, не в этой жизни. Он и сам не понимал, почему здесь находится. Не помнил, как приказал Пятнице выследить Паучка, только наткнувшись на первые новости о его возвращении.

Мужчина себе клялся, что раз уж его таким наглым образом бросили (сообщением из пяти слов, подумать только, блядь), то он и шагу навстречу заносчивому Паркеру не сделает. Но посмотрите на него, это он сейчас стоит на крыше перед наряженным в дурацкий костюм Питером и еле сдерживает рвущуюся наружу дрожь.

— Я с ней виделся, — парень врёт очень легко, почти глазом не моргнув. Старк кривится и закатывает глаза, давая понять, что всё знает. Он сам видел, сколько раз Мэй плакала и, отбросив гордость, просила вернуть ей племянника. Но Старк не мог, потому что сам готов был точно также просить о помощи у любого знающего. О том, что Паучок жив, он знал только от Хэппи, с которым единственным Питер держал контакт. И то через подставные телефоны, чтобы его не отследили.

— Как ты мог с ней так поступить? — «Как ты мог так поступить со мной?» — слышит Питер и жмурится. Он совершенно точно не хотел этого разговора. Совершенно точно надеялся, что Старк не станет его искать, просто оставит в покое и всё. Ага, как же!

— Я не хочу с вами это обсуждать, мне нужно идти, — парень отступает на шаг. Открывает глаза одновременно с тем, как вопит его чутье — Тони протягивает руку к его лицу. За последнее время у Питера прочно выработалась защитная реакция — и близко не позволять никому снять с себя костюм или маску. Он практически живёт в нём, не снимая даже в своих убежищах.

Он перехватывает руку Тони и отталкивает от себя механически, не задумываясь. Его тепло Питер чувствует даже через костюм.

— Стой, — Старк рычит, пытаясь перехватить его руку. Он не хочет отпускать, но Паркер точно не останется. Не теперь, не когда его лицо похоже на неудавшийся грим к Хэллоуину, не когда он уже почти приблизился к цели — найти и убить.

Питер дрожит от этого привычного командного тона. До него наконец доходит — Старк здесь, прямо перед ним, напряжённый подрагивающий мужчина со злым огнём в глазах и тяжёлой безысходностью в груди. Он смотрит так, будто не верит в то, что Питер рядом. Будто не парень год назад сбежал, как последний урод, написав ему о том, что нашёл другого. А ведь Паркер тогда надеялся, что Тони ему не поверит. Сорвётся и приедет следом, заберёт Питера в Башню и будет любить его даже таким, каким он есть сейчас.

Но Паркер не мог так поступить с Тони, не мог втянуть мужчину в своё королевство сжатых кулаков и разбитых зеркал, разочарованных выдохов и отчаянных попыток превратить всё произошедшее в сон. Парень не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели с жалостью. Не хотел видеть осуждающих глаз, которые будут причитать о том, что миллиардер нашёл в таком… чёрт.

— Мне надо уйти, он меня ждёт, — бормочет Питер, желая оттолкнуть мужчину. На самом деле Питеру было не к кому идти и никаких новых отношений он не завёл, да и Старка любить не перестал. Но мужчине об этом знать и не обязательно.

Питер отворачивается и делает шаг к краю. Выпускает паутину и уже улетает прочь, когда чуткий слух улавливает звук тела, которое с бешенной скоростью летит вниз, рассекая воздух. Он поворачивается как раз вовремя. Чтобы увидеть, как Тони летит вниз. Время замедляется, когда он смотрит с надеждой на марк, который бездействует, а потом мгновенно принимает решение. Первый выстрел шутеров — он летит обратно к дому, выстрел второй — он ловит Старка на приличной высоте и чувствует, какая крепкая у мужчины хватка. Питер возвращает их на крышу. Отпихивает Старка от себя так, что мужчина еле может устоять на ногах.

— Ты совсем с ума сошёл? — Паркер бы рад убраться отсюда тотчас, но не может. Страх того, что он мог бы и не успеть, скручивает его внутренности в тугой узел, и он кричит на Старка во всю силу своих лёгких.

— Я не договорил, — мужчина напускает на себя браваду, но Питер слышит, как подрагивает его голос и лихорадочно стучит сердце. Выдыхает — Старк не хотел себя убивать, он доверился Питеру и тот не подвёл. Такой вот садистский способ продолжить нежеланный разговор.

— Ты мог бы погибнуть, — голос никак не понижается. Питер продолжает орать на мужчину и еле сдерживает желание разбить ему нос.

— Ты же меня поймал — мужчина наконец берёт себя в руки, чего не скажешь о Питере. Он подлетает к мужчине и хватает того за грудки, встряхивая. Будто пытаясь заставить гения прийти в себя, понять наконец, что он должен дать Питеру уйти. Паркер уже не тот мальчик, который радовался опеке и давал её взамен. Он ожесточился, вышколил себя. Приучил действовать самостоятельно и полагаться только на себя. Он-то и вернулся в Нью-Йорк, потому что решил, что выстроил каменную стену и не даст чувствам завладеть разумом.

Ага, как же!

Вместо хвалёного самоконтроля, Паркер сдаётся чувствам, залипает на губы мужчины, дрожит от пережитого всплеска адреналина и тепла рядом. Он с трудом разжимает руки. Отворачивается. Вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз. Хочется забить на все и растечься у ног мужчины лужицей, просить у него прощения, вымаливать разрешение коснуться к его губам.

Но с этим были проблемы — маска обтягивала лицо, словно вторая кожа. Сейчас она будто приносила дискомфорт, душила, напоминая, что она теперь — пожизненное бремя, от которого Питер так просто не избавится.

И он правда, действительно, мог бы отпустить ситуацию, позволить Тони заглянуть под красную ткань, в конце концов далеко не за красивую мордашку миллиардер Питера полюбил. А потом Паркер вспоминает дурацкий журнал, который непонятно как оказался на его съёмной квартире (возможно, ночью немного нетрезвый Питер увидел лицо Старка и не задумываясь купил его), где огромная статья на два разворота о личной жизни завидного холостяка. И фотографии пассий, которые задерживались с ним рядом дольше, чем на ночь. И если поставить Питера в один ряд с ними, то впору громко смеяться. Он будто карикатура, полная противоположность стройных, красивых, утончённых моделей.

Не вариант для Энтони Старка, это уж точно.

— Старк, — рычит он, набираясь смелости. Его мысли наполнили парня горечью до краёв и единственным способом спокойно перебыть нужное время в Нью-Йорке — вылить всю горечь на Старка. Чтобы даже мысли не допускал о том, что Питера надо возвращать, с Питером надо говорить. Нет, не надо, однозначно нет, — я вернулся в город ненадолго. И я вернулся не к тебе. У меня здесь есть небольшое дело и я буду рад, если ты оставишь меня в покое. Хочешь прыгать с крыши, позови Роджерса, или Пеппер, или с кем ты сейчас там спишь, — чеканит он. Мужчина слушает его и хмурится. Брови вздёргивает, а потом ухмыляется так ярко, в привычной манере, что Питер не может не прикипеть взглядом к этой улыбке, которая ощущается дежурной.

— О, малыш, я хотел отдать тебе это. Не люблю забирать чужое. Не волнуйся, я не приглашаю тебя в свою постель, — Старк подхватывает бумажный пакет и протягивает с абсолютно невинным лицом. Питера будто под дых ударяет, он забирает пакет, избегая касаться к мужчине, и смотрит, как тот просто возвращается в костюм и улетает прочь.

Питер чувствует себя придурком, который напридумывал себе, что мужчина до сих пор не забыл его и пришёл попытаться его вернуть. На самом деле в пакете лежал его старый костюм, а Старка и след простыл. Будто ему давно всё равно.

Наверное, так оно и было.

***

Старк ещё долго не находит себе места. Он вышагивает из костюма на крыше Башни и тут же спускается в мастерскую, избегая встречаться с кем-то. Он запирается в единственном дорогом ему месте и пьёт виски, попутно разрушая всё, что попадается под руку и получается сломать.

Он так и уснул на диване в мастерской. Как и сотню ночей до этого. С тех пор, как Питер покинул его жизнь, верхние этажи башни казались ему пустыми и чужими, хотя с недавнего времени они и были наполнены супергероями всех мастей и оттенков. Тони пытался окружать себя людьми, чтобы не выпадать из жизни. Но его вечера всё чаще проходили в компании бутылки виски. Безрадостные, серые вечера.

И сейчас было не лучше, даже хуже. Потому что когда Пятница сказала ему о том, что Питер наконец-то объявился, да ещё и в Нью-Йорке, да ещё и пролетал в нескольких кварталах от Башни, внутри у Старка разлилось необычное предвкушение. Он, дурак, позволил себе поверить, что их встреча что-то изменит, что он вернётся сюда вместе с Питером и наконец сможет разогнать тоску, засевшую в его сердце.

Тони чувствовал себя идиотом. В тот самый момент он готов был простить Питеру всё, даже если у него правда был кто-то другой, Тони бы и не вздумал ревновать, если бы Паркер согласился вернуться с ним домой. Но нет. Питер не вернулся.

Самое ужасное, что парень имел на это право, он мог игнорировать его и не пускать в свою жизнь.

Возможно, Старк сделал что-то не так. Он всегда делал что-то не так, ломая всё вокруг себя. Топя людей вокруг себя в своей собственной темноте.

— Ты говорил с ним, — Пеппер, ещё одна его жертва, не спрашивает — утверждает. И смотрит твёрдо, не давая шанса Тони увильнуть от ответа.

— Да, он почтил своим вниманием старика, — фыркает Тони. Бутылка виски заканчивается очень быстро, а чтобы добраться до следующей, нужно спровадить отсюда Пеппер. Обижать женщину тоже не хочется, поэтому он терпеливо ждёт, пока она уйдёт.

— И? — она давит, но выглядит взволнованной. Тони трёт переносицу, усмиряя раздражение, но всё-таки не выдерживает. Плюёт на всё и обходит Пеппс, направляясь к мини-бару.

— Парень вполне счастлив без отношений с кучей стресса и железными костюмами. Думаю, вы бы поладили на этой почве, — женщина ёжится. Упс. — Извини, — добавляет он устало и бросает лёд в бокал.

— Тони, ты не должен раскисать, — мужчина больше не слушает её уговоров, только глаза закатывает и под предлогом усталости уходит в свою спальню, бросая напоследок какое-то вульгарное предложение.

Когда дверь спальни за ним захлопывается, мужчина проклинает Пеппер с её разговорами, и, в первую очередь, себя за неумение держать язык за зубами.

В этом подвешенном состоянии он проводит ещё неделю, а планировал провести всю жизнь. Или пока маленький Паучок наконец не покинет его голову. Хотя если за год в этом ничего не изменилось, то вряд ли время ему, Старку, вообще поможет.

Он снова в мастерской — Пеппер уже не пытается его вытащить, Мстители даже не допускаются до этого помещения, Роуди на очередном задании, поэтому мужчина с головой погружается в новый проект, питаясь виски и засыпая на любых поверхностях. На момент пробуждения Старк понял, что проспал часов двенадцать и хотел спать ещё. Однако то, о чём вещала ему Пятница, заставило вскочить с постели.

ИИ жужжала о том, что Питер в опасности где-то под завалами обрушившегося бункера Гидры. Старку казалось, что это всё дурной сон, очередной из серии кошмаров, которые мучали его слишком-слишком долго. Но эта была реальность. Питер сейчас где-то боролся за жизнь. Более того, он был в старом костюме какого-то чёрта. Хорошо, что Тони догадался прицепить на него жучок — падение с крыши однозначно стоило того. Теперь он знал, когда Паркер влезал в очередные неприятности.

Уже через двадцать минут Тони разбирал завал. Он не мог и подумать, что Гидра обосновалась тут — в заброшенных доках на берегу. Но маячок был совсем близко, проблема была в том, что он оказался погребён под грудой камней и металла.

Паркер был без сознания. Ему повезло — перекрытие рухнуло на контейнеры и не дало грудам бетона завалить парня. Другое дело, что добраться до него без нового завала сложно, но у Старка была цель спасти, и он выполнял её отлично.

Когда он вытащил Питера на более менее безопасный участок и уложил его на свои колени, закованные в костюм, наконец смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Парень ощущался приятно тяжёлым, тёплым и умиротворённым. Однако всё это рассеялось, стоило Тони взяться за его маску. Питер вскочил и вырвался из его рук, становясь в боевую стойку. Затем долгим взглядом уставился на Тони и встряхнул головой, обессилено опускаясь на камни.

— Ты как, малыш? — старое прозвище сорвалось с губ неосознанно, и они одновременно дёрнулись. Старк встал и попытался подойти, однако Питер вскинулся.

— Не подходи, — пробормотал он, напуганный тем, что мужчина снова полезет под маску. Хорошо, что его чутьё сработало идеально, потому что объяснять всё мужчине невыносимо. Кажется, это его убило бы.

— Спокойно, шкет, это всего лишь я, — спокойно проговорил Тони. Питеру только фыркнуть захотелось — конечно, он прекрасно знал, кто перед ним.

— Оставь меня, Тони, — всё тело неприятно ломит, потому что его приложило взрывом о стену, но Питер и не такое переживал, регенерирует и забудет.

— Дай Пятнице тебя просканировать, чтобы убедится, что ты в порядке, и я уйду, — всё ещё размеренно говорит мужчина, приподнимая руки в примирительном жесте, и делает несколько шагов.

— Стой, — Питер вскидывает руку, пытаясь его остановить. Лучше бы он этого не делал, потому что его бедный, видевший виды костюм не выдерживает такого резкого движения, и рукав расходится от самого плеча и до перчатки, оголяя кожу. Питер проклинает себя за это мгновенно — правая рука, обожжённая и искалеченная, предстаёт перед Тони во всей красе. Перчатка не особо спасает ситуацию и даже то, что Паркер молниеносно прижимает руку к боку и отворачивается, не помогает. В глазах Тони осознание — он видел каждый сантиметр, заметил один сплошной шрам, в который превратилась его кожа.

— Питер, — в его голосе такой глубокий шок, что парень вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. Он дрожит, пытаясь не поворачиваться к мужчине. Ему хочется сбежать подальше, провалиться под землю, забыть этот чёртов день. Ничего из этого сделать не получится, — малыш, что это?

Когда Тони резко поворачивает его за плечо и снова вцепляется взглядом в изувеченную кожу, Питер двигается почти на инстинктах. Он возненавидит себя за это когда-нибудь потом, но сейчас он мгновенно запрыгивает Тони на плечи и приставляет к его шее шутер. Новый, сделанный Старком, не его старый. Значит, шутеры взял, а костюм надеть не соизволил.

— Тут шок-паутина, Старк, — предупреждает он, приставляя оружие к оголённой шее, где бьётся венка. Хочется руки себе оторвать за то, что он делает — нападает на Тони, который не закрыл шлем костюма, потому что доверяет ему и именно поэтому сейчас рискует быть вырубленным. — Оставь меня в покое. Это не твоё дело.

— Питер, — мужчина сглатывает. Он совсем не напуган, один мысленный приказ и шлем закроется, а Паучок мало что успеет сделать. Но парень так испуган, он так дрожит только от одной мысли о том, что позволил Тони увидеть… это. Старк не знал, что случилось. Он был в замешательстве. И не хотел доводить Паучка до истерики, давая ему призрачный контроль над ситуацией.

— Пообещай мне, что не будешь ничего искать об этом, — голос Питера дрожит от еле сдерживаемых слёз. Старк всё видел. Старк всё узнает. Нет-нет-нет-нет-не, только не это, пожалуйста, нет. — Пообещай!

В этом выкрике столько горечи, что Тони медленно кивает и позволяет трясущемуся от истерики и паники Паучку уйти, провожая его внимательным карим взглядом.

Он смотрел ему вслед, даже сейчас зная, что не сдержит обещание.

***

Питер срывает с себя пропитанный пылью костюм быстро и лихорадочно. Он сбрасывает его горой спандекса к своим ногам и обиженно буцает. Он так доверял этому костюму, чувствовал себя в нём так безопасно, что произошедшее ощущалось как предательство. Ткань не могла постоять за себя, сказав, что она совсем не специально порвалась, подставляя Паучка.

Поэтому парню было куда вылить свою горечь.

Питер шарит руками по до боли знакомой ткани, задумчиво закусывая губу. Второе предательство раньше верного костюма обнаруживается слишком быстро. Жучок прямо на его рукаве достаточно заметный, и от этого ещё обиднее, потому что парень не заметил его сразу.

Питер костюм Старка-то не надевал, потому что не хотел его слежки.

Как бы парень не скучал по Карен, да и за удобством его старого костюма, он боялся носить его, потому что высокотехнологичная ткань была напихана всякими примочками от камер до всевозможных медицинских приборов. А если Карен заснимет его без маски? А если она идентифицирует его раны и сообщит Старку? Нет, этого нельзя было допускать.

Питер замирает перед тем, как стянуть с головы маску. Она тоже пропиталась пылью и тоже поизносилась. Впрочем ему ненамного легче — чердак родителей Нэда, где они проводили очень много времени в детстве, не самое чистое место. Нэд так и сказал, когда с виноватым видом передавал другу ключи. Паркеру было всё равно, он мог только благодарно обнять друга и, сославшись на усталость, скорее сбежать. Как бы он не доверял Нэду, но и перед ним маску не снял.

Парень отыскивает среди своих скромных пожитков немногочисленные вещи. На секунду он замирает с толстовкой в руках, не в силах вспомнить, когда на постоянной основе носил что-то помимо паучьего костюма. Парень отшвыривает эти мысли прочь, потому что они приносят только горечь, и проходит вглубь. Туда, где он постелил себе импровизированную кровать у пыльного окна.

Движение он замечает периферическим зрением и тут же подскакивает, готовый защищаться. От своей глупости хочется рассмеяться в ту же секунду — среди хлама у стены стоит пыльное треснутое зеркало и отражает каждое его движение. Зеркало не лучшее да и стоит далеко, но на то у Питера и суперзрение, чтобы видеть себя в нём отчётливо.

Паркер сознательно избегал всех зеркальных поверхностей — даже видеть себя в маске в отражении окон небоскрёбов было как-то… стыдно. А сейчас, когда он таращился на своё отражение, словно на пришельца, в груди закручивался плотный ураган. Он отвык от себя. Точнее он и не привыкал к себе новому — мрачному и испещрённому шрамами. Он пробежал взглядом по изувеченному бедру, проследил тонкие полосы, тянущиеся через живот, до его правой руки, завороженно проследил за тем, как здоровая кожа перетекает в ужасные шрамы. Попав под заряд энергии из какой-то инопланетной пушки, он даже не понял, что случилось. Ему повезло, что он успел немного вывести её из строя, потому что полный заряд наверняка бы его убил. Хотя возможно это было бы и к лучшему.

Не поддаваясь никакой логике, тонкие полосы шрамов, по которым прошла убийственная сила, что сожгла его кожу, через ключицы снова пересекла его тело к левой стороне и перетекла в полноценный шрам уже на шее. Его лицо будто кто-то на две части разделил, прочертив неровную линию. Питер сжал зубы — он мог быть умнее, он мог быть осторожнее и тогда всего бы этого не случилось. Если бы он не сунулся в ту лабораторию без подстраховки, всё было бы по-другому. Он до сих пор жил бы со Старком, обустраивал с ним совместный быт, слушал бы причитания тёти и готовился бы к поступлению вместе с Нэдом.

Сейчас же у него была одна цель — уничтожить всю сеть инопланетного оружия вместе с производителями, чтобы эти штуки больше не смогли никому навредить.

Питер понимает, что бездумно пялится на своё отражение только когда в его кармане оживает телефон. Звук сообщения заставляет его подобраться и наконец отвернуться. Ему на секунду становится легче дышать. Пока он не видит сообщение от Нэда.

Его друг, будучи великолепным компьютерщиком, а также с помощью предоставленных Питером кодов, смог кое-как подключиться к Пятнице. Многого Питеру и не надо было, всего одного звоночка, которого он боялся, как огня. И который зазвенел.

Старк не сдержал обещание. Старк искал всю информацию о нём. Старк всё узнает.

Питер встречается взглядом со своим паникующим отражением и вдруг злоба накатывает на него. Тони покопается в прошлом, поднимет камеры, достанет всю информацию, что можно, чтобы увидеть Питера… таким. И вот что он увидит? Искалеченного мальчика? Потёртого жизнью уродца?

Зеркало звенит под крепкими ударами и осыпается. Осколки смешиваются с кровью, пока Питер в ярости бьёт, бьёт и бьёт.

А будет ли рад Старк узнать ту самую правду?

***

Тони смешивает свой кофе с коньяком, лениво наблюдая за поиском информации и получая доступ к секретным файлам. Пятница уже не задаёт вопросов, а сама протягивает свои женские загребущие ручонки ко всему, что может достать легальными и нелегальными способами.

Старк преисполнен оптимизма, что-то ему подсказывает, что он получит ответы на свои вопросы.

Больше у него внутри только раздражения. За то, что, ослеплённый, и злостью, и гордостью, и обидой, не сделал так раньше, не дёрнул за все ниточки. Он считал Питера малолетним предателем, который просто не был готов к отношениям, у которого ветер в заднице взыграл, и он сбежал.

Нет, всё было не так, Тони чертовски ошибался. С его Питером что-то случилось.

Его твёрдый настрой не смогло бы поколебать ничто в тот момент. Кроме одного — привычного голоса Пятницы, которая совсем, похоже, рехнулась от перенагрузки:

— Питер Паркер в здании, — ноги сами поднимают его, и Старк вопросительно оглядывается, хмурясь. Хочет уже отругать ИИ за такой финт ушами, как случается что-то необычное и такое привычное одновременно: дверь мастерской открывается, и знакомая фигура входит в помещение. Вот тебе раз, пришёл. Как будто не было всего этого года побегов и, как указывала Пятница, путешествий по стране с уничтожением стратегических объектов врага.

Питер замирает у самого входа, их разделяет два ряда столов и расстояние в год, проведённый далеко от этого места.

Старк ставит на стол чашку, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, и убирает сияющие голограммы, вцепляясь в парня взглядом.

Питер сжимается и сутулится, прячась в огромной толстовке, его руки в карманах, а на лице всё ещё маска. Это заставляет мужчину нахмурится и сложить руки на груди, усмиряя ревущее непонятное чувство внутри. Он не спешит говорить, потому что попросту не знает, что сказать. Питер сам не дал ему достаточно информации, чтобы он мог полностью понимать всё произошедшее.

— Ты обещал, — хрипит парень, его голос будто пропитан слезами, — что не будешь лезть в это.

— Ты тоже много чего мне обещал, Паркер, — фыркает мужчина и опирается об один из столов. Спасительная злость немного расслабляет его и даёт уверенности. — Ты сам не захотел играть честно, когда сбежал.

— Ты обещал, — упрямо повторяет парень, его потряхивает. — Не лезь в это, по-хорошему, — угроза получается слабой, да и Питер не пытается запугать. Он приходит от безысходности, потому что карты уже разыграны, и партию он проиграл, так какой смысл откладывать неизбежное?

— Ты слишком безобиден для угроз, шкет, — фыркает мужчина и выжидает, пытаясь понять, что у парня на уме. — Хотя я могу пойти тебе на встречу, если ты сам всё расскажешь. Так будет намного проще, — пожимает плечами мужчина, а потом вдруг зло хмурится. — Или можешь снова сбежать, так же решают свои проблемы великие человеки-пауки?

Питер впервые смотрит на мужчину, но тот особо не впечатлён. Самодельная маска не передаёт эмоций парня, сжатых кулаков не видно из-за толстовки. Питер вдыхает и выдыхает медленно, но это не помогает вернуть самоконтроль.

Тони хочет знать, что случилось? Попрекает Питера побегом? Хочет правды?

Что же, Паркер может её дать, только вряд ли эта правда миллиардеру понравится.

— А ты уверен, что это тебе нужно? — глухо спрашивает мальчишка и не ждёт ответа. Он лихо перемахивает через стол и замирает напротив миллиардера. Упирается руками в твёрдую поверхность. Взгляд Старка словно примагничивается к его изувеченной коже. Он пялится также, как и все остальные, которые стыдливо отводят глаза при столкновении со взглядом Питера.

— Уверен, — Тони смотрит на маску и, кажется, начинает понимать, что к чему. Питер не хочет гадать, насколько правильно мужчина всё понял. Ему хватает выражения ненормально огромного беспокойства, которое проскакивает во взгляде Старка.

Парню хочется фыркнуть. Тони так уверен, что он может со всем справиться, может защитить его от всего, но он не прав. Раньше надо было опекать, сейчас Питер уже нуждается только в одном — чтобы его оставили в покое.

Он больше ничего не говорит. Только внезапно загорается непонятно откуда взявшейся смелостью и вцепляется в капюшон дрожащими пальцами и сдёргивает его с головы. Старк следит напряженно, цепляясь за стол, который их разделяет. Снова они так близко, сделай шаг и коснёшься. Но у Паркера на губах циничная усмешка — Тони скорее сбежит от него совсем скоро. Поэтому он медлит, впитывая в себя хоть какую-то близость.

Он почти не верит, когда вцепляется в маску на затылке и тянет её вниз. Его голова опущена, лицо скрыто за чуть отросшими кудрями. Его бьёт дрожь, и слёзы скапливаются в уголках глаз, но он их яростно смаргивает. Душит внутри всхлип и пытается не дрожать, когда неуверенно и медленно поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с таким же загнанным и испуганным взглядом Тони.

Первое, что замечает Старк — родные, огромные, испуганные карие глаза, которые, как оказалось, ему хотелось увидеть отчаянно. Но на глазах он долго не задерживается. Ошарашенный выдох так и замирает в груди, когда все его догадки наконец обретают почву. Тони смотрит на обгоревшее лицо, на испуганный взгляд, на дрожащие плечи и сжимает пальцы до боли, пытаясь усмирить в себе ворох сильных эмоций.

— Питер, — он ненавидит себя за то, как ошарашенно и испуганно звучит его голос. Парень избегает встречаться с ним взглядом, смотрит в никуда, а потом и совсем опускает голову.

Потому что если он рассмотрит на лице Тони отвращение, то умрёт на месте. Секунды тянутся, словно часы, и Питер уже хочет натянуть маску и броситься прочь, но его будто пригвождает к месту, когда Старк начинает двигаться. Он замирает и кусает губы, ожидая, пока хлопнет дверь мастерской, и мужчина уйдёт из его жизни навсегда. Да, так это и должно было сработать. Питер хотел Старка отпугнуть, пусть даже и боялся, что это сработает, но так должно быть. Тони должен найти себе кого-то лучше него. Он должен наконец стать счастливым.

— Пити, — парень вздрагивает, когда голос Старка звучит неожиданно близко. Слезы уже застилают ему глаза, поэтому он не замечает приближения мужчины. Только гулкое ускоренное сердцебиение рядом доказывает, что это не галлюцинации, что Тони правда рядом, что он не ушёл.

Когда первый всхлип срывается с его губ, мужчина перестаёт стоять столбом и наконец прижимает к себе мальчика изо всех своих сил. Питер вздрагивает, но даже не пытается, у него нет сил отстраниться. Он так долго мечтал об этом моменте, что сейчас не мог даже вдохнуть, выливая все свои эмоции от облегчения до безграничной тоски через слёзы. Тони молча разрешает ему побыть слабым и осторожно гладит его спину, пытаясь поддержать.

Паркер понимает, что говорит, не сразу. С его губ слетает что-то бессвязное: тихие объяснения, извинения, жалобы — всё вместе. Он не уверен, что Тони понимает, но тот не перебивает, позволяя Питеру выплеснуть всю гниль, которая долго копилась внутри.

Питер отстраняется сам. Почти через силу разжимает руки, намертво прилипшие к Тони, всё ещё пытаясь утихомирить слёзы. Он снова низко опускает голову и отчаянно хочет сбежать от пронзительного взгляда. Ему страшно посмотреть в лицо мужчины, потому что он не знает, что увидит.

Тони осторожно поднимает его голову за подбородок, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Питер только всхлипывает как-то особо болезненно и уходит от прикосновения, которого теперь не заслуживает.

— Тебе больно? — глухо и немного испуганно спрашивает Тони. Мальчик от недоумения поднимает взгляд и смотрит на мужчину. На его лице нет отвращения, осуждения и раздражения, которые Питер так ожидал. Старк выглядит обеспокоенным, испуганным и виноватым. От этого хочется взвыть.

Да, Питеру, чёрт возьми, больно, но далеко не от шрамов.

— Извини, — его охрипший от слёз голос звучит так жалобно, что Питеру очень хочется себя ударить. Но с одним маленьким словом будто плотину прорывает, и он уже не может себя остановить. — Я не хотел всё портить, не хотел обижать тебя и бросать. Я не хотел всего этого. Я просто хотел помочь с тем оружием, а потом вся лаборатория будто взбесилась и меня задело. Ты говорил, что я должен быть осторожным, но я не смог. Ты можешь уйти, Тони, я пойму, — он мог бормотать ещё очень долго, но Питера внезапно затыкают. Тони делает резкий жест рукой и вдруг становится по-настоящему злым, сатанеет за долю секунды, и Питер сжимается, отводя взгляд. Со смирением ждёт, что его выгонят прочь.

— Когда это случилось? — голос Старка твёрд и раскатист. Он сжимает плечи Питера и мальчик смотрит на него, удивлённо нахмурившись.

— Через два дня после нашей ссоры, когда… — Питер вдруг затыкается на полуслове. Ему хочется захлопнуть себе рот ладонью, но это не имеет смысла. Тони уже догадался, он понял это раньше Питера и сейчас заговорил жёстко и зло:

— Когда я забрал костюм, — парню хочется бросится к мужчине, который вдруг отстраняется и тяжело опирается на стол, хватая ртом воздух. Питеру хочется кричать, что Тони не виноват, он вообще самый заботливый и замечательный и он, чёрт возьми, был прав.

Но понимание огорашивает слишком сильно — Тони не злился на Питера так сильно, что не мог совладать с собой, он злился на себя.

Зря всё это. Зря он пришёл. Ему стоило исчезнуть, переждать какое-то время, пока всё не уляжется, пока Старк не успокоится и не отпустит его. Не стоило идти на поводу у эмоций, не нужно было приходить.

С этими мыслями Питер пятится к двери, у него одно в голове — сбежать и не портить больше Тони жизнь. Но только он двигается к выходу, как мужчина тут же оживает и шагает за ним следом, раскрывая объятья. Опешивший Питер оказывается в кольце родных рук и замирает. Ему хочется ещё раз извиниться, попросить Старка не винить себя, но он знает Тони, знает, что это не сработает.

— Прости, — тихое извинение путается в кудрявых волосах, и Питер перестаёт дышать. Извинения от Тони — редки и сладки, но сейчас совсем выбивают из колеи. — Я виноват, малыш, я и подумать не мог…

Он обречённо выдыхает и смотрит Питеру прямо в глаза и в этом взгляде всё и сразу, что Тони не может произнести вслух.

— Не смей больше уходить от меня, ладно? — бормочет он так же тихо. Слова даются сложно, но он видит, как Питер жаждет услышать именно это. Его испуганный мальчик, который ожидал, что его отвергнут, который целый год сам боролся со злом, чтобы никто больше не разделил его участь.

В подтверждение его мыслей Питер будто задыхается и смотрит с таким недоумением, что Тони на секунду даже становится неловко. Но мужчина не позволяет себе измениться в лице, не позволяет себе злиться или жалеть.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

_Ты уверен, Тони, я больше не тот Питер. Как ты можешь хотеть меня рядом? Ты достоин лучшего. Просто посмотри на моё лицо!_

— Да, — просто отвечает мужчина, будто не было всего этого. Будто его весь год не сжирала изнутри обида. Будто сейчас его с головой не захлёстывала вина. Будто он не держался на грани панической атаки только из-за Питера, который так в нём нуждался.

Питер всё ещё не верит своему счастью, когда Тони осторожно наклоняется к его губам, будто спрашивая разрешения. Он думает о том, что всё это слишком хороший сон, когда Тони заставляет его съесть полпиццы, а потом укладывает спать в их спальне, прижимая к себе очень сильно. Он думает о том, что немедленно должен уйти, когда просыпается утром и видит привычную обстановку их спальни, от которой внутри что-то болезненно тянет.

Видит Бог, он почти уходит, но крепкие руки прижимают его к себе, а Тони повторяет ему, что никуда не отпустит.

Питер ему не верит.

Тони готов повторять снова и снова.


End file.
